


Whumptober 2020 #31

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Hurt, Knives, M/M, Magmoto, Pain, Some comfort, Torture, Whipping, Whumptober 2020, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTUREPrompt- Whipped
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Whumptober 2020 #31

**Author's Note:**

> janey_p have a hug <3
> 
> The fic is not the happiest.

The knife slid cleanly through the skin on Thomas’ back. It turned ninety degrees to perform an identical slash. Creating a large bleeding X in its wake. Similar streaks were created as the cycle repeated down Thomas’ spine. Blood flowing down to opposite sides. Pooling to form a tacky layer between stomach and table. 

Gordon didn’t feel the pain at first. Nylon connected with various points of his back. There was a sharp sting of pain a couple of seconds after the initial hit. And for those couple of seconds, Gordon thought that his torturer didn’t know how to properly use a whip. 

He was wrong.

Bound against a tree, Gordon ground his teeth together. Not wanting to give his assailant any satisfaction. Hoping the reason that Thomas hadn’t reappeared was because he got away when they tried to run. 

Thomas was hoping the same for Gordon. They’d split up to try to ensure at least one would make it out. It hadn’t worked. But, they both liked to think that it did. Some small comfort was better than none.

The blade returned. There had been a cool sensation from the metal, but it had vanished due to the warmth from his skin. This time the blade moved in long lines. Neck to ass. Scraping over shoulder blades. Digging deeply into flesh that had nothing to protect it.

For Gordon, the whipping barely stopped long enough for him to catch his breath. Whoever was holding the whip knew the best way to use it. Once the whipping stopped, Gordon thought he was going to die right there. Surprisingly Gordon was unbound and dragged to a hole in the ground. 

It was big enough for two. 

His blood ran cold with this revelation. Trying to imagine that Thomas already far away. Probably talking to the others at that moment. 

With no strength left, Gordon let himself be tossed in. Mud seeped into the torn skin on his back. Leaving him in too much pain to even turn onto his side. Time seemed to become fluid as he stared into the night sky. Water fell onto his face. Rain. 

A face appeared above him. They were thrown in as well. Landing on top of him. Reigniting the pain in his back as it was pushed deeper into the mud. Blood dripped on him from the man’s back.

Their captors retreated. Gordon took his chance.

“Do you mind moving?” Gordon breathlessly asked.

“Gordon?”

“Thomas?”

“I thought you escaped.” Thomas rolled off Gordon, ending up hissing as his back hit the mud.

“Same.” Gordon sounded bitter.

“If this is the end…” Thomas started.

“At least we’re together.” Gordon finished.

Gordon and Thomas intertwined their fingers. The little touch was everything. Subconsciously, they moved closer still. Noses touching. Breaths shared.

Mud rained down in clumps. Causing them to kiss a final time. It was over too fast. Their bodies were fully covered in two minutes. The hole was filled in ten minutes later. Their captors left no trail to follow.

Six weeks later Rick, TC and Higgins held shovels. Standing above two thick patches of grass.

They began to dig.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my PR: TheChainLink (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChainLink/pseuds/TheChainLink)  
> They have an account now, mainly do horror. All original works. Go check them out!
> 
> (no context here)  
> Spirits: WHO TF PUTS PINEAPPLE ON HUMAN? ROSEMARY IS BETTER!  
> TheChainLink: visible concern  
> Spirits: Wait...  
> TheChainLink: Yeah...  
> Spirits: How did I know that rosemary went with lamb, beef and pork?  
> TheChainLink: THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM HERE?
> 
> For those of you concerned, here is the link on how I knew what human tastes like (gotta love the BBC); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHvg8AR81-8


End file.
